


Buffy The Vampire Slayer Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt: #029: Quote V: "It was a dark and stormy night..."





	

"Could that weather be any more horror movie?" Buffy stood at the window, watching forked lightning zigzag earthward, cringing slightly as an especially ferocious thunder peal echoed overhead. "And I have to go hunt demons. Isn't there, like, a good weather clause for Slaying?"

"Unsurprisingly not," said Giles, stake in one hand, oilskin in the other. "Sorry."

"Seriously creepy weather clause?"

"No."

"You're not helping."

"I am. I'm coming with you."

"Giles, no offence, but unless you're a fang-proof, waterproof snuggle blanket..." He looked typically nonplussed, and she sighed. "Never mind – destiny awaits. And my destiny is pneumonia; who knew?"


End file.
